


John, I'm bored.

by explicitlyjohnlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sorry if you wanted more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explicitlyjohnlocked/pseuds/explicitlyjohnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock hasn't had a case in days and he desperately needs something to keep him amused.</p>
<p>Will that something be a certain army doctor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	John, I'm bored.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic so be nice please! My vocabulary isn't as good as everyone else's on this site so I apologise in advance.
> 
> Enjoy!

Unlike many other people, Sherlock Holmes loves a good murder, in fact he lives on them. (Ironic, right?). So something you have to understand is that when Sherlock doesn't have a case to occupy his mind, he gets extremely bored and his thoughts begin to wander. He hadn't had a case in 5 days, 8 hours, and 23 minutes.

"Bored." Sherlock moans.

John doesn't reply, just like the other fifteen times. Instead he pretends he's not even heard him and continues making his tea.

"Bored, bored, bored."

John lets out a long sigh, and when he finally gives up he turns around to sees Sherlock lying on the couch with his head almost touching the ground and his legs over the back. His face is pink with the blood flow soaring to his head, but John smiles and starts laughing.

"You're such a child Sherlock, get up and go for a walk or something?" John walks over to the couch forgetting about his tea and sits down beside the upside down man. After few seconds Sherlock decides to sit the right way so his eyes don't end up popping out. He picks up the remote (which is unusual for a start) and turns the TV on to John's favourite programme and then places it down again on the coffee table. Now if anyone knows Sherlock, it's John, and John knows that Sherlock doesn't watch TV.

After half an hour of Doctor Who, John and Sherlock are both slouched comfortably on the couch side by side.

"I'm still bored you know." moans Sherlock again. Why he couldn't just keep quiet for the last 15 minutes John didn't know. Just then, Sherlock slouched further and rested his head on the army doctor's shoulder. John's cheek was now being caressed by thick black curls but he didn't brush him off. "I'm tired", mumbled a voice. John looked puzzled, Sherlock didn't sleep, he could spend days working on a case without sleep, so why now was he suddenly 'tired'?

Sherlock wasn't tired. He just liked being close to his best friend, maybe closer than most best friends get.

Despite John's curiosity he sheepishly raised an arm and rested it on Sherlock's shoulder giving him a quick squeeze. He swore Sherlock was smiling but he couldn't see with the angle of his head.

As they sat half cuddling on the couch, thoughts rushed through John's head. He felt so relaxed with his arm around the detective but at the tiniest move his body would go stiff, a certain part of his body in particular. 'No, no, no.' he thought, 'Sherlock is your friend and nothing more', but he knew that was a lie. John had thought about Sherlock in that way may times, mostly at night whilst lying in bed alone.

John had been so involved in his memories of past nights that he hadn't noticed Sherlock's hand move onto his thigh, not until it began to move slowly upwards that is.

"Sherlock! I.. What are you doing?"

"John I wouldn't be doing it if I knew you didn't want me to." And his hand continued to move closer to the now hard bulge.

"Sher.. No.. I.." John's brain had completely stopped functioning. Words wouldn't come out of his mouth, maybe it was stock, maybe it was desire. Whatever it was, it wasn't stopping Sherlock's hand from carefully stroking him through his jeans.

"I know you think I'm attractive John, and I've heard you moan my name whilst pleasuring yourself" That was enough to turn John's face red with embarrassment, but Sherlock continued "I find you attractive too, in fact, that's an understatement, I think you're perfect John and I've been holding back all this time hoping you'd come to terms with how you felt, but I can't stop myself this time." And without warning Sherlock reached up to the army soldiers face and pulled it towards his own pressing his lips to John's.

Sherlock's lips felt soft and gentle against his own, the kiss was beyond perfect (cheesy I know, but he'd been fantasising about this moment for months, and although each time was amazing it didn't compare to this). Before he knew it, John's hand was pulling at the full head of hair before him and Sherlock let out a moan. That one noise was enough to send shivers down John's spine. Their mouths opened and soon their tongues were being caressed by each other's. 

"John.." Sherlock gasped between kisses, "Bed."

They stood up without parting once, hands exploring where they never had before and made their way to Sherlock's room, clothes being stripped off in the process. Tonight, John wasn't going to be alone screaming Sherlock's name, and Sherlock definitely wouldn't be bored.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! That was definitely harder that I thought it was going to be. Please feel free to comment and give me ideas, thank you!


End file.
